


The Most Formidable Opponents

by DesolationPoint



Series: The Only One [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anxiety, Bed-Wetting, Dangan Ronpa IF, Depression, Dork Naegi Makoto, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed, Teasing, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesolationPoint/pseuds/DesolationPoint
Summary: A series of connected one-shots about Naegi's, Kyouko's, and Mukuro's blossoming relationship.(Spoilers for The Only One! Read at your own risk!!!)





	1. Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these chapters are going to be very long, and some are going to be short. Each chapter is guaranteed to be at least 1000 words long, though. I won't say how far these one-shots go, for spoiler reasons, but if a chapter had a spoiler, I will always say that at the beginning of a chapter. 
> 
> Tags will be added at the story progresses, I just, for now, put a few of the major/upcoming ones up.
> 
> This chapter contains a slight spoiler for an upcoming murder! Read at your own risk!

"Oh, Kirigiri!" Naegi bolted towards the lavender-haired girl.

"..."

Naegi was intimidated at first, as per usual, when his eyes locked with hers. But as she turned, with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed, Naegi could see the way her lips turned upwards upon his arrival, even if it had only been a little bit.

"Hey," he greeted, slowing to a halt just in front of her, trying to ignore their height difference. "I've been meaning to ask you for a while now, but how are you able to stay so calm?"

They never asked each other to hang out, except for that first time when he utterly embarrassed himself in front of her. They had fallen into a steady routine of Naegi trying, and failing, to make conversation with the reclusive girl, or when Kirigiri wakes him up at two in the morning to do some investigating, or when she enters his room and...waits for him to wake up to scold him for not locking his door, or to escort him to breakfast, lunch, and dinner. You know, normal things that friends do.

"...Calm?" Her voice was soft and smooth, easily able to pull Naegi from his thoughts.

"I mean, you never lose your cool like any of the others. ...Well, it kinda like you never show emotions at all."

"You say that like I'm some sort of inhuman beast."

"N-no!" he shouted. All he wanted to do was shrivel up and die. She was giving him  _that_  look; the one where she was like a tired parent about to beat some sense into their child. "I-I didn't mean that in a bad way!"

"What other way could you mean that?" she asked, but he knew it wasn't a real question. At least, not one that deserved an answer. "Well," she started, crossing her arms, "I  _am_ human. I really  _do_ feel emotions. I feel joy, sorrow, anger, and excitement just like any other. I simply keep them to myself. I prefer it that way. I prefer it when _I'm_ in control. Is that such a hard thing to comprehend?"

"A-ah, sorry." Sometimes her gaze was harsher than Togami's, and that's saying something. Especially since it wasn't a hostile one. "I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"..." 

_This is going nowhere..._

"You, uh, just make it look so easy. I mean, Togami and Celeste keep saying to hide our true emotions, but that sounds really hard. Especially during the killing game. I think it's really impressive."

"Well." She looked away from him with a sigh. "You should consider trying it sometime soon, Mr. Open Book. Your naive personality makes you an easy target, just as Chihiro did. Perhaps Junko will give you lessons."

"Well..."  _She always does this to me... Who am I kidding, she does this to everyone. She just, it seems to be different when she does it with me._ "Maybe  _you_  could give me lessons...?"  _I wish I could get some sort of reaction out of her._

"Is that so?" Suddenly, she turned towards Naegi with possibly the most serious look she had ever given him. "Protection against deception, and  **never allow others to read your emotions**. And whoever stands before you,  **don't let them push you around**. **"** And then, she tore her gaze away from him again. "Please do remember that." Why did it feel like she was talking about Togami...

"Huh?"  _Is she scared or something? Does she fear getting close to someone, or rather, letting other people see her true self?_ "And...that's why you hide your emotions?"

And that's when he saw it; something so beautiful that he had to comment! "But... But that's such a waste!"

"Hmm?" With that, the cute thing disappeared as she stared at him.

"Your smile..."

He thought back just a moment ago. Her smile had been so cute and delicate. It was similar to her signature smirk, but this smile was warm and welcoming. It meant no harm, it meant no scolding or ill-will. Her lips looked so soft and delicate. It really fits her face, and it made her whole presence light up. It was kind of like Junko's smile, not her fake ones, her genuine cute smile.

There was something about the way she smiled; the way butterflies seemed to escape from the pit of his stomach and the way the sun had somehow toppled down from the sky and made a home right there in his heart. She had the kind of smile that made you feel happy to be alive and just that little bit more human.

"Your smile is just so cute, Kyouko!" He suddenly felt insecure about his previous comment. The way her face flushed, Kyouko seemed to be more human than ever. "That's why hiding behind a mask is such a waste! I like your smile, you should do it more!"

"Wh-what are you talking about...?"  _H-huh?!_ "C-cute? It's much too soon to be bringing...things like that up..."  _I..._ I  _made Kyouko stutter?!_

"Ah!" He let out a triumphant cry as he pointed at his companion. "Like that! Keep smiling like that, Kyouko! You're so beautiful when you smile." He couldn't help but laugh when her cheeks turned darker. "See? I just made you show emotions, didn't I?"

"...What?" All of that confidence seemed to disappear as her expression turned into one of betrayal. " _You..._  You deceived me...Makoto?"  _Huh? W-wait..._ "I just can't believe it..."

"W-wait Kyouko-"

"To use 'cute' against a girl... I can't believe you would manipulate a girl's heart like that." She moved her hand to cover her mouth as her eyes widened. "You're a cruel, cruel man, Makoto." He could see faint tears forming, he...he made her cry!?

"I-I got too carried away! I crossed a line!" He latched onto her arm, in some attempt to stop her from leaving. "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"  _I'm blowing it!_ "I..." What could he possibly say to her now? "I did..." He just ruined their friendship. "I did deceive you."  _She'll never talk to me again!_ "But...it's not like it was a total lie! I really did mean it when I...called you pretty."

"Like I said, easy to read."

"H-huh?"

The betrayal and heartbreak were gone from her gaze as she turned back to him. She had that smirk again, but this time it seemed a lot more friendly.

"You are not the type to suddenly call out a girl's appearance unprompted. It's out of character for you, so it was obviously forced. ...And you thought I wouldn't pick up on that?"

"Yeah! Hold on! I mean, no!" he stammered. "W-wait, so-"  _This whole time I thought I was tricking her, but she was the one tricking me?!_ "I... I-"

"Don't let your guard down, Mr. Open Book," she chuckled.

And with that, she walked off.

"...Aw man..."  _I'm no match for her. I have no chance._

"What a formidable foe."


	2. Long Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this is taken from her FTE, but in the main story, this will be expanded upon greatly. (P.S. this is the last FTE chapter for a while.) 
> 
> And finally, no spoilers here! But I would recommend reading chapter's sic and seven of The Only One.

"God, I am seriously freaking bored...! I'm so fucking bored! I'm gonna die! ...I'm gonna die Makoto! I'm gonna die from being so bored!  _Save me_  Makoto!"

Naegi watched as the fashionista paced around the laundry room before finally collapsing in the only chair across from him. "That's it! I'm infected! I've got a terminal boredom disease!"  _H_ - _huh?_

"Is it really that bad?"

Truth be told, she had been complaining about being bored for a while now, and he couldn't really blame her. With being stuck in the Nurse's Office for so long, the other's constantly pitying her to the point where she'd been uncomfortable being around them, Monokuma's bullying,  _and_ having to recover from her injuries, Junko had every right to be bored.

"I just hate being bored. I hate it! Hate it! HATE it! I never noticed how much I hate being bored until it's too late. But once we got trapped in here, it finally hit me!"

_That's...pretty recent._

With a whine, Junko continued, "If we've gotta be locked up here, why couldn't it have been somewhere, like, more outdoorsy? Why did it have to be some trashy place like this?!"  _I wouldn't exactly call this place trashy..._ "I'd rather be living on the streets again!"  _Again?!_

"H-hold on Junko! What do you mean by that?" he questioned. "You've lived on the streets?!"

Suddenly, the model went quiet and averted her gaze before shouting back at him. "Yeah, you know! Being homeless. Like, the  **hobo life**! I've done it before, ya know. Been there, done that. Shit happens sometimes Makoto!"

"You have?!"

"Yeah!" She leaned closer to him, her grin vanishing. "But...it's a long story."

"...And now you're a model?"  _This...isn't good._

"Well... That's kinda a long story, too."

_How many "long stories" does she have...?_

She leaned back into the chair with a groan. "Seriously, Makoto, if I had to choose between staying here and being on the streets again, just hurry up and gimme the street!" 

_WHAT?!_

"J-Junko, hold on!" he spluttered. "I feel like you're just glossing this over too quickly! Living on the streets? ...Wanting to go back? That sounds too dangerous..."  _I mean..._ "I guess being here  _is_ dangerous, but-"

"Oh, hell no!" she asserted. "Homelessness is totally dangerous! You never know when  **a pack of wild animals**  might appear and gobble you up!"  _...Wild animals?_ "And I don't _just_ mean wild 'animals', I'm talking about people too! People who attack the weak, who want to hurt you. People who want to use you, and people who want to make your life a living hell! The world's full of animals like that, ya know?"

"I..."  _What type of life did she live?_

"So 'cause I was, like, in the middle of all that jazz, I toughened up a bit..." 

_Junko..._

"I can't really understand," he admitted.  _Hearing her say all those things makes it more real, but she shouldn't have had to live through that. ...No one should._ "But if you want to talk about anything, then I'm here for you."

"Oh?" She let out a small chuckle. "I have  _tons_ of stories I can share with you, but I'll hold off for now. You're lookin' a little pale."

"Haha... I guess I am."

"Anyway, we've gone off in a weird direction. What I was, like, trying to say is when the heck are we gonna get out of this damn place?!"  _I'm not going to let you shove this aside, but... I'll let it go for now._ "Hey! You listening to me?!" Junko suddenly rounded in the camera in the Laundry Room. "Let us out of here! We're not gonna end up like those losers!"

Silence filled the room after her tirade until she let out a deep sigh.

"Nothing, huh? That seriously _pisses_ me off!"

With a worried sigh, Naegi followed her gaze over to the table where a glass ball, probably belonging to Hiro, lied neatly on top of a pillow.  _What is she gonna d_ \- He watched in horror as she walked towards the table, arm outstretched for the crystal ball. ...He couldn't just stand there! Not again! 

"JUNKO!" he shouted, throwing himself between her and the table.  _I don't know what she's thinking, but I've got to calm her down!_ "I don't know how you're feeling, but listen... you're not thinking of doing anything... drastic, are you?" he asked. "Please remember the gym! I don't want to see another one my friends get hurt again, especially since you're just getting better!"

...

...

...

For a while, she went quiet. Naegi watched the everchanging glint in her eyes as the fashionista's angry look shifted into one of utter confusion. Was it because he was worried about her? ...But that couldn't be! Someone has had to care for Junko before now!  _She mentioned before that she has an older sister... But why does she look so_ -

"Drastic?" she scoffed, suddenly shifting her mood. "Don't be stupid, I already told you that I would never kill someone!"

"...But you said-"

"I know what I said!" Taking a step back from him, she leaned against one of the washing machines behind her. "I told you then I was kidding,  _geez!_  Ahaha! You don't have to worry about a thing Makoto, seriously! I couldn't even  **dream** of killing someone!"

_Is she trying to convince me...or herself?_

"...Wait!" Suddenly, her playful expression turned into one of fear. "Is that how I look to you?! Do I, like, look like I'm gonna k-kill someone?!" She covered her mouth with her uninjured hand. "Right? I don't...right?"

"N-No, that's not what I meant!"  _I'm always saying something weird to her! C'mon Makoto! Get your head in the game!_  "I didn't mean anything bad by that! Really, you don't... That's... not how you look..."

"I  **know** , right!" The abrupt change in her tone nearly swept him off his feet.

"But anyway, are you saying you were...worried about me?" She stared off in space for a few moments before letting out a quiet chuckle. "I gotta say, Makoto... that's kinda cute. You worrying about me... You almost killed me with cuteness here! I-I think my heart stopped, l-like, for a second..."

"...Uh?"  _She's at it again... Do I compliment her this time?_ _Last time it was like she'd never been complimented before, so maybe I should?_ "Hey, you-"

"C'mon, I'm just screwing with you! You didn't take it seriously, did you!? But ya know... there's something about you," she said, looking him up and down. "I don't get sick of talking to you like I do most other people."

For a moment, Naegi felt extremely guilty. He knew the other students didn't really go out of there way to hang out with Junko, whether it was due to pity or her...different personality. Not only that, but he'd been spending more time with Kirigiri after the Class Trial when he should have been checking up on her. It wasn't like she was completely alone, Hina  _and_  Taka have been periodically checking on her, but Hina would much rather spend her time with Sakura, and Taka... Well, Taka's...Taka.

"Let's hang out again sometime, 'kay? Ehehe!" Giving him an exaggerated wave, Junko meandered out of the room, leaving behind her laundry and him in the process...

"...Once again, I feel like I've been left behind in her dust," he sighed.

However, he noticed the slight change in both her expression and tone as she left. There was something playful about the way Junko walked away from him, but he didn't...

"I wonder if she's playing me somehow...?"


End file.
